Shurima
right|275px było niegdyś dobrze prosperującą cywilizacją, która zamieszkiwała rozległą pustynię. Po zakończeniu ery rozwoju i dobrobytu stolicy imperium doprowadził do jego ruiny. Przez tysiąclecia opowieści o wspaniałym mieście stały się mitami i elementami religii pośród potomków ocalałych. Większość zamieszkujących Shurimę poszukuje podstawowych środków do przetrwania w okrutnej krainie. Niektórzy bronią niewielkich posterunków wzniesionych w pobliżu nielicznych oaz. Inni poszukują skarbów zakopanych pośród ruin upadłego imperium, albo zatrudniają się jako najemnicy, zgarniając pieniądze za swoje usługi, a następnie znikając pośród piasków. Jednakże od niedawna plemiona są poruszone szeptami dobiegającymi z serca pustyni: Shurima ponownie. Opis thumb|center|400px Tysiąc lat temu, Shurima była niegdyś potężnym imperium, które sięgało najdalszych zakątków rozległego, południowego kontynentu. Po erze rozwoju i dobrobytu, został zdradzony przez swojego , a imperium obróciło się w ruinę. Jego lśniąca stolica została kompletnie zniszczona przez kataklizm, który wręcz wstrząsnął ziemią. W imperium nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu; zamieszkujący go ludzie rozproszyli się, a potężne miasta pochłonęły piaski pustyni. Obecnie Shurima to surowe pustkowie. Bezlitosna pustynia, gdzie przetrwać są w stanie tylko najsilniejsze jednostki. Zamieszkujący ją ludzie trzymają się kilku pozostałych oaz i skrawków żyznej ziemi na wybrzeżu. Kultura left|275px Przez stulecia, które upłynęły od czasu upadku Shurimy, opowieści o jej wspaniałej stolicy i błyszczących słonecznych dyskach stały się pośród potomków garstki ocalałych mieszkańców imperium jeno mitami i deprecjonowanymi religiami. Większość z obecnych mieszkańców Shurimy żyje w małych, plemiennych osadach, skupionych wokół źródeł wody albo zbudowanych na ruinach dawnych miast, dzięki czemu mogą otaczać czcią splendor minionych dni. Niektórzy poszukują skarbów, pogrzebanych w ruinach upadłego imperium lub żyją jako najemnicy - wojownicy do wynajęcia, którzy walczą dla bogatych mocodawców, by pewnego dnia przepaść wśród piasków. Inni próbują zapomnieć o przeszłości, patrząc w przyszłość - w kierunku narodów za oceanem, w których widzą partnerów handlowych. Z tego miejsca wywodzą się wielcy prorocy, którzy byli obdarowani darem jasnowidzenia np. . right|300px|thumb|Wygląd pałacu w stolicy Wcześniej Shurima była wielką i potężną cywilizacją. Ich mieszkańcy w umiejętny sposób budowali ogromne mury z piaskowca oraz rzeźby, które sięgały aż po sufit. Pomniki królewskich władców miały berła przykładane do piersi, oczy pokryte złotem oraz miały stać przez całą wieczność. Najbardziej znaną budowlą jest 20px|link= Słoneczny Dysk – dziedzictwo całej krainy i źródło mocy imperium. Młodzi adepci praktykowali magię przodków – rzucali zaklęcia ogniowe, lodowe, w kształtach ostrzy oraz tajemniczo wzmacniali uzbrojenie. A ich opłatą jest stanie w zwycięskiej pozie nad przeciwnikami Shurimy. Starsi magowie uczyli, że ich magia jest chaotyczna a użyta w nieodpowiedni sposób, może wywołać olbrzymie szkody, a nawet unicestwić wszystko wokół ich. Stolica left|345px Główne miasto imperium zostało zniszczone przez w wyniku zdradzieckiego planu zabrania mocy w trakcie rytuału Wyniesienia. Milenium później znane obecnie jako pustynia shurimska odzyskała swój blask dzięki pomocy i utraconego cesarza . Dzięki blasku z 20px|link= Dysku Słońca, budynki stolicy powróciły do pierwotnego stanu ujawniając wielkość i potęgę miasta. Oaza Jutrzenki right|190px Znana jako Matka Życia lub Oaza Zmierzchu to magiczna oaza znajdująca się niedaleko Grobowca Imperatorów. Posiada zdolność przywrócenia życia każdemu, który znajdzie się w objęciach śmierci. To tam pomógł – swojej jedynej potomkini, dzięki czemu stał się Wyniesionym i był w stanie odbudować miasto. Grobowiec Imperatorów Głęboko pod miastem znajduje się grobowiec, w którym przez milenium byli uwięzieni i . Jest strzeżony przez ogromny posąg kamiennego węża. Gdy grób zostanie otwarty, kamienny strażnik ożywa i rzuca na osobę odpowiedzialną za otworzenie klątwę, która przekształca w przerażającą kreaturę mającą ciało człowieka i węża ( została przez strażnika ukąszona). Inne obiekty left|125px|thumb|Mapa Shurimy Wielkie piramidy znajdujące się w tym regionie unoszą się nad powierzchnią ziemi urozmaicając shurimskie niebo. Nikt nie zna początków ani twórców tych budowli. Jednak są śmiałkowie, którzy twierdzą, że mogą się w nich znajdować niezliczona ilość skarbów. Jednym z nich jest , który dzięki jednej z takich wypraw odkrył amulet istot zwanych Wyniesieni zdobywając swoją unikalną moc. Pewien yordl znany jako obudził się sam w wewnątrz jednej z piramid. Nie wie, jak tam się znalazł a zwłaszcza on nie pamięta nic o sobie. Był zabandażowany i nie mógł wyczuć bicia swojego serca, co wywołało u niego smutek i rozpacz. Pomimo, że należał do nieumarłych, to nie wykazywał ani jednej cechy bezrozumnych istot. Głębszy żal wywołuje u niego fakt, że wie o braku rodziców, ale nie pamięta o ich tożsamości. Po wylaniu bardzo dużej ilości łez, Amumu postanowił wyruszyć w podróż, aby poznać prawdę o swoim dawnym życiu. center|500px Istnieje wiele ruin, w których skrywane są tajemnice. nieustannie poszukuje czegoś po całej krainie. jest strażnikiem portalu do innego świata pod Shurimą. Jednakże nie wiadomo, gdzie przejście prowadzi. Wojsko Imperium posiadało armię, zanim upadło. Kiedy powrócił przywrócił swoją stolicę z ruin oraz przyzwał olbrzymią armię. Żołnierze pomimo, że są istnymi kopiami, nic nie czują i wykonują wszystkie rozkazy, ponieważ są zbudowani wyłącznie z piasku. Dzika natura right|150px Najczęściej występującymi stworzeniami są kreatury z Pustki znane jako Xer'Sai, które są potężną plagą w południowej części pustyni. Są one wielkości dużych psów, ale zdarzają się mniejsze i większe okazy. Z tego gatunku największa jest królowa roju – , która osiągają wysokość dwóch pięter. Stworzenia te drążą podziemne tunele niedaleko szlaków przemieszczania się karawan. Gdy xer'sai ginie, wtedy rozkłada się w bardzo szybkim tempie (roztapia i bulgocze) i nie nadaje się do zjedzenia. Czasami są nazywane jako "Zewnętrzne Bestie". Poza inwazyjnymi zwierzętami, występują także normalne stworzenia jak Eka'Sul (kozy), Ralsiji (bawoły) czy wielbłądy. Wyniesieni left|275px Wyniesieni są grupką nieśmiertelnych istot posiadających boskie moce, którzy dawniej byli zwykłymi ludźmi. Cała tamtejsza cywilizacja wywoziła się od ludzkiego gatunku. Jednak w wyniku starożytnego rytuału zwanego jako Wyniesienie, wybrańcy zmieniali swoje ludzkie ciała na antropomorficzne zwierzęce. Był bardzo niebezpieczny i rzadko używany, ale w wyniku nieznanego im zagrożenia kompletnie obcego dla ówczesnych Shurimian, wykonywano go częściej. Prawdopodobnie polega na wykonanie bardzo szlachetnego dobrego uczynku, gdzie następnie jest nakierowany na dobrodusznego promień świetlny ze Słonecznego Dysku. Najstarszymi znanym obecnie Wyniesionymi są i , którzy otrzymali moc na długo przed panowaniem (jako człowieka). – dawny dworski mag, również został przekształcony w tym rytuale, jednak został zamieniony w eteryczną, magiczną istotę w kształcie sarkofagu. dzięki uratowaniu – ostatniej członkini jego rodziny, został nagrodzony Wyniesieniem, dzięki czemu odbudował swoje imperium. Znane boskie istoty: * – cesarz Shurimy posiadający potężną władzę nad swoimi * – bibliotekarz posiadający kilka magicznych zdolności ( , , ) i wysysanie życia ( , ) * – strażnik posiadający potężną gamę umiejętności fizycznych ( , , ) z nutą magii ( ) * – mag posiadający władzę nad potężną za cenę utraty ciała Historia Słoneczny Dysk był starożytny już wtedy. Znaliśmy jego moc, mój i ja, a Shurima stanęła przed śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwem ze strony tajemniczych istot, które nie przypominały niczego, co widzieliśmy do tej pory.| }} Starożytna tajemnica Runeterry thumb|275px|left|Shurimiańska urna z wizerunkami postaci ? Jaką rolę odegrała w bitwie? Nie rozumiem.| }} Upadek Imperium center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px Tysiąc lat temu wspaniałe imperium Shurimy świeciło blaskiem tysiąca słońca pośród piasków pustyni. , cesarz Shurimy, choć młody, był ambitny, co sprawiało, że łatwo było nim manipulować. Jego nadworny mag , powiedział mu, że starożytny rytuał Wyniesienia zapewni mu potęgę, której łaknął. Lecz Xerath skradł moc Wyniesienia, zabił Azira i obrócił wspaniałą stolicę w stertę gruzu. Bracia i , owiani sławą bohaterowie Wyniesienia zdołali powstrzymać Xeratha, lecz zwycięstwo miało wysoką cenę: Nasus, na prośbę Renektona, zamurował w ruinach Shurimy brata wraz z Xerathem, aby szalony mag nigdy nie opuścił tego miejsca. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. A dziś dwóch łowców przygód poszukuje legendarnego Grobowca Imperatorów... Zejście do Grobowca center|600px , arystokratka z Noxusu próbująca zatrudnić przewodnika, który zaprowadzi ją do zapomnianego, mitycznego miasta. Nie szuka byle kogo: zatrudnia właścicielkę starożytnego legendarnego – najemnicę zwaną . Sivir zbiera swoją kompanię najemnych ostrzy i razem wyruszają na poszukiwania przykrytych piaskiem kości Shurimy. Piąty dzień pod palącym słońcem. Zwiadowca spostrzega wieżę rzucającą cień na wydmy oraz schody prowadzące pod ziemię. Kompania zanurza się w ciemnościach. Starożytne skarby błyszczą w blasku pochodni. Nawet Sivir dała się zaskoczyć otaczającemu ją przepychowi. Jej kompani brną dalej... Tylko po to, by wpaść w pułapki... I stracić głowy. Sivir zamiera w przerażeniu, jednak Cassiopeia nie zatrzymuje się. Jej oczy nie widzą niczego poza posągiem ogromnego węża stoicko pilnującego wrót '''Grobowca Imperatorów'. Na jej ustach maluje się uśmiech – starożytna broń jest kluczem.'' Cassiopeia zdradza Sivir! Podnosi jej Ostrze i wkłada je do zamka. Klątwa strażnika zostaje rzucona – kamienny wąż ożywa, kąsa Cassiopeię, a trucizna wypala jej ciało niczym kwas. Wrota Grobowca otwierają się, wyłania się – brat, którego kochałem i którego uwięziłem spaczony poza granicę obłędu. Po nim pojawia się – architekt jego udręki. Moja porażka dopełnia się... Sivir ostatkiem sił wyczołguje się z ruin. Z krwią płynącą potokiem z jej rany. Niedługo potem oddaje się w objęcia ciemności... Oto dziedzictwo Shurimy.| }} Powstanie Wyniesionego center|600px leży zdradzona krwawiąc, dzieje się coś niesamowitego. Choć o tym nie wie, Sivir jest ostatnią z rodu – utraconego imperatora Shurimy. Gdy jej krew wsiąka w starożytne piaski, prastara magia budzi się do życia. Wskrzeszenie... Najpierw jego umysł, potem ciało. Azir powraca z nicości by narodzić się ponownie. Widzi Sivir i spogląda na jej twarz. To co widzi, to odbicie samego siebie w córce Shurimy. W tej chwili nie baczy na imperium i rytuały. Wie tylko to – ona potrzebuje jego pomocy. Musi zabrać ją do '''Oazy Jutrzenki' – Matki Życia.'' Wyczuwa wodę... woń życia. Ma nadzieje, że zdążył. Nie marzy mu się, że jako najwspanialszy Imperator Shurimy może w końcu wznieść się ponad śmiertelność. I przywrócić chwałę swojemu utraconemu miastu. Nie śnie marzyć, że jeżeli uda mu się uratować ją, to może uratować wszystkich.| }} Piaski przesunęły się right|300px Shurima odrodziła się, a przyszłość Runeterry została nieodwracalnie zmieniona. i zostali uwolnieni z Grobowca Imperatorów. , winiący siebie za heroiczne poświęcenie swojego brata, jest teraz przez niego ścigany. Emanujący mocą i zawiścią Xerath knuje przeciwko Valoranowi. Klątwa węża to przerażająca cena ambicji , ale też obietnica nowej potęgi. , Wyniesiony władca upadłej cywilizacji, śni o nowym imperium, a jego potomek, , zgodnie ze swoją naturą najemnicy próbuje obrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść. Shurima to kraina tajemnic... jednakże niektóre z nich nie chcą pozostać ukryte. Podziemna Groza center|600px Kupcy przekazują sobie opowieści o czającej się pod piaskami Shurimy. Mówią, że poluje na karawany, które ośmielą się wkroczyć do jej królestwa. Podobno ściga tych, którzy uciekają, i zabija tych, którzy walczą. A jeśli te historie nie są jedynie wymysłem? Może to prawda? Zmora Pustyni Listy Noxianina '''Aelona' w czasie pobytu w Shurimie.Rek'Sai: Zmora Pustyni 1= right|200px |-| 2= right|200px |-| 3= right|200px |-| 4= right|200px |-| 5= right|200px |-| 6= right|200px |-| 7= right|200px |-| 8= right|200px — niesławnej xer’sai, o niezrównanym rozmiarze, okrucieństwie i szybkości. „Idealna do areny!”, roześmiałem się, kpiąc z listów wuja. Ośmieszanie mojego pracodawcy w oczach shurimańskich tropicieli i strażników może wydawać ci się szaleństwem, ale obecnie czuję większą więź z nimi niż z naszymi noxiańskimi tradycjami. Pustynia mnie zmieniła. Ponieważ brak tu wszystkiego, człowiek zaczyna skupiać się na naprawdę ważnych rzeczach. Czemu człowiek powinien przejmować się rozrywką na arenie? Jakie wspomnienia będzie z tego miał? Łagodne rysy twoich policzków oraz lekki uśmiech w kąciku ust przeganiają koszmary tego miejsca. Niedobrze mi się robi na myśl, że Genden Belgaunt zabiega o ciebie i twoja rodzina uważa go za godnego kandydata.}} |-| 9= right|200px |-| 10= right|200px |-| Strona internetowa= center|500px|thumb|[http://eune.leagueoflegends.com/pl/creative-spotlight/reksai-scourge-desert Odnośnik do strony internetowej] Historie poboczne Samotna mumia right|275px Życie jakie wiódł przed przystąpieniem do League pozostaje zagadką... szczególnie dla niego. Pamięta jedynie, że obudził się sam w piramidzie pośrodku piasków pustyni Shurima. Owinięty był w bandaże mumii i nie czuł bicia własnego serca. Co więcej, czuł ogromny smutek, choć nie umiał wyjaśnić dlaczego. Wiedział, że tęskni za rodzicami, lecz nie pamiętał nawet kim byli. Padając na kolana, Amumu wypłakiwał się w bandaże. Mimo wielu prób, nie udało mu się powstrzymać łez ani ogarniającego poczucia rozpaczy. W końcu postanowił, że wyruszy w podróż po świecie, by poznać swoją przeszłość. Amumu zwiedził całą południową część Valoran – a to nie lada wyczyn. Mimo, że Amumu nie dowiedział się wiele o swojej przeszłości, zrozumiał, kim się stał. Z całą pewnością jest nieumarłym, choć jego wygląd nie zdradza charakterystycznych, złowieszczych cech tych istot. Umie także trzymać się z dala od kłopotów. Przez całą wędrówkę po południowym Valoran nie przydarzyła mu się ani jedna niemiła rzecz. Był po prostu smutny, a ludzie, których spotkał na swej drodze, oraz stworzenia podzielały ostatecznie jego żal. Prorok Pustki 275px|left Wiele ludzi oszalało pod blaskiem słońca Shurimy, ale to podczas chłodnych objęć nocy postradał zmysły. Urodził się jasnowidzem z darem do przewidywania przyszłości. Zapowiadało się, że z talentem, choć nieco nieokrzesanym, zostanie jednym z większych dobrodziejstw Runeterry. Przeznaczenie jednak miało dla niego inne plany. Jego wrażliwość na kłębiące się fale losu, sprawiła, że niechciane istoty mogły atakować jego nieświadomy umysł. We śnie, kiedy granica rozdzielenia jest najcieńsza, pojawiła się złowieszcza postać. Przez pewien czas, Malzahar opierał się ponaglającemu żądaniu, lecz każdej nocy, głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy i potężniejszy, aż w końcu nie mógł go ignorować. Bez żadnych zapasów wyruszył na pustynię, zwabiony zwodniczym urokiem. Jego celem była leżąca na wschodzie zaginiona cywilizacja, w starożytnych księgach znana pod nazwą Icathia. Niewiele osób wierzyło w istnienie tego miejsca, a ci, którzy nie mieli co do tego wątpliwości, byli przekonani, że piaski już dawno pogrzebały jego ruiny. Gdy zmęczone nogi odmówiły Malzaharowi posłuszeństwa, zorientował się, że klęczy u podnóży przedziwnego, kruszącego się obelisku. Dalej wyłonił się nietypowy zarys zniszczonego miasta oraz olbrzymich rozpadających się posągów przerażających bogów. Jego oczy dojrzawszy to, czego inni nie widzieli i widzieć nie powinni, zostały wypełnione esencją Pustki. Jego niegdyś zmienne wyobrażenia przyszłości zostały zastąpione przez nieuchronną wizję stworów z Pustki atakujących Valoran. Stojąc samotnie, lecz nie samemu, pośród wyjących wydm, zauważył, że z jego własnych ust znany głos wydobył się w postaci ochrypłego szeptu, a dookoła rozbrzmiały trzy słowa, pod których ciężarem ugięły się jego kolana. League of Legends. Malzahar natchniony siłą Pustki, wyrusza na północ, by spotkać się ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Odkrycie Amuletu 275px|right Podczas badania piramid na pustyni Shurima, odkrył amulet o niesłychanej mocy. Abstrahując od samego rozmiaru amuletu, który był dwukrotnie większy od Ezreala, pozwala swojemu posiadaczowi na kontrolowanie i kształtowanie magicznej energii – pod warunkiem, że źródło magii znajduje się nieopodal. To spowodowało, że Ezreal mógł wykorzystać pokłady magii, którą nosił w sobie, bez specjalnego wysiłku. Ciekawostki right|130px *Nazwa krainy pochodzi od starożytnego egipskiego słowa "Shu", które oznaczało ten, który wznosi się. **Można to także porównać do egipskiego boga powietrza, który był synem Ra. Czyli krainę można tłumaczyć jako Syn Słońca. *''Imperator Shurimy'' posiada inne tytuły jak Złote Słońce czy Ukochana Matka Pustyni. * wspomina w historii Howling Abyss, że Shurima nie była pustynią w czasach Trzech Sióstr. **Wydarzenia z Howling Abyss były przed zdradą . *Dla wielu ludzi, Shurima istnieje tylko jako mit, tak jak Atlantyda. *Jedyna znana mapa Shurimy była dla starożytnych mieszkańców jedynie symbolicznym drogowskazem do kluczowych budynków rozsianych po całej krainie (stolica jest ukazana w środku). **Mapa ukazuje miejsca położenia Słońca, które miało bardzo ważne miejsce w kulturze tego narodu. Jest w kształcie dysku, w celu jej obsługi, należy znać zasady poruszania się Słońca (wschody, nowy, zachody, noce). Gdy się przyjrzeć mapie, można zobaczyć, że są uwidocznione góry (w tym górę Targon). * , , , , , i są artefaktami przydzielonymi do tej krainy. *Na niebie istnieje gwiazdozbiór Upadek Shurimy, który został utworzony przez . Ma przedstawiać arogancką dumę szlachetnych Shurimian. * , założyciel zespołu znalazł w jednej z krypt gitarę zwaną Numero Uno. *Powstała seria skórek znana jako Strażnicy Pustyni. * pomimo, iż pochodzi z tej krainy, to nie uczestniczył w odrodzeniu imperiumAzir – Q&A ANG ze względu na "pełne ręce roboty". Skórki tematyczne Multimedia left|425px Bohaterowie Miasta-Państwa Bohaterowie Powiązani Zobacz także *Shurima: Co kryje się pod piaskiem? *Naprzód ku Shurimie! de:Shurima Wüste en:Shurima es:Desierto de Shurima fr:Désert de Shurima zh:蘇瑞瑪沙漠 Kategoria:Miejsca